De emociones y música
by angel-Utau
Summary: Preocupada por el comportamiento de Soul, Maka acaba descubriendo muchas verdades ocultas, algunas completamente desconocidas y otras que no querían ser admitidas. Hará lo que nunca creyó posible (dentro de sus límites) para pagar la deuda simbólica con Soul de dos meses atrás. Continuación de "El día de Maka" (lectura recomendada y opcional) y one-shot dedicado a Bell Star


_**La música expresa aquello que no puede decirse con palabras**_

 _ **pero no puede permanecer en silencio**_

 _Víctor Hugo_

* * *

Parecía un día... cualquiera, de lo más normal. Se había despertado a las siete con el irritante sonido del despertador incrustándose en sus oídos, maldiciéndose de nuevo por haber olvidado apagarlo ayer viernes por la noche. Refunfuñando, todavía medio dormida se había levantado y había caminado, medio arrastras, hacia el cuarto de baño. Un ducha de agua helada (porque cierta gata estúpida había estado tomando un baño de nuevo) y por lo menos veinte tirones de pelo habían conseguido despertarla.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras desayunaba en silencio; todavía estaba cabreada por lo ocurrido el día anterior con su arma, no con él realmente, sino con ella misma por haberse enfadado por algo tan absurdo a ojos de todos (menos de ella claro está) y no haber sido capaz de golpear a su arma, era de ser un tanto psicópata, pero tenía que admitir que Soul era la clase de personas a las que cuando pegabas el cuerpo te pedía más, y se había quedado con las ganas...

Haber, no es que le gustase pegarle, es solo que tenía esa necesidad desde hacía unas semanas; el mismo tiempo desde el cual Soul había estado actuando un tanto extraño. No había querido presionarle, ya que es algo que él nunca haría con ella, pero se estaba empezando a preocupar. En toda la semana no había hecho ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA que pudiese molestarla, y eso, hablando de Soul, era algo muy pero que MUY extraño; por eso, si le golpeaba porque hacía algo molesto hacia su persona, podría relajarse aunque fuese solo un poco.

El silencio en el que estaba sumida se desvaneció cuando oyó el casi imperceptible ruido de unas patitas avanzando por el pasillo. Un sádica sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Solo tendría que esperar unos minutos y su sed de sangre se calmaría. Miró con impaciencia el reloj de la cocina, y pasados cinco minutos se levantó, sonriente, con uno de sus ejemplares bajo el brazo.

Pero cuando entró al cuarto la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro al ver como Blair, ya en su forma humana y muy ligera de ropa, buscaba desconcertada por cada rincón hasta que levantó a vista y la miró con esperanza.

-Maka-chan ¿tu sabes donde está Soul-kun?

-Y-Yo, creí que todavía estaba dormido. Venía a despertarlo.

Un día nuevo, un acto nuevo. ¿Qué narices le pasaba al imbécil de su compañero?

* * *

-¿Maka-chan?

La voz de Tsubaki la trajo de vuelta a la realidad; parpadeó varias veces tratando de disipar cualquier atisbo de confusión. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de averiguar algo respecto a Soul, algo que pudiese ayudarla a entender que mierda le pasaba; y como consecuencia se había desentendido de la "fascinante" conversación que Liz estaría manteniendo ( seguramente trataría sobre ropa o chicos... es decir nada interesante),y ahora todas la estaban mirando con cara de expectación, eso solo significaba una cosa, que le habían hecho alguna pregunta y esperaban su respuesta.

-Perdona... ¿Qué me habíais dicho?

Tsubaki la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora sabiendo de sobra que, al igual que a ella, las charlas de la pistola mayor le traían sin cuidado y prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio.

-Estábamos, esto... calificando al chico de la mesa junto a la puerta, el de la derecha.

-Pues que queréis que os diga, pero no me interesa en absoluto la puntuación que le deis a ese chico y menos aún, ponerle yo una calificación. Es una total falta de respeto.

-Pues claro que a ti no te interesa en absoluto como sea ese chico, total, ya tienes a Soul.

-No se que quieres decir con eso Liz, y la verdad no quiero saberlo. Guárdate tus estupideces para ti.

-Maka ¿se puede saber que diablos te pasa? Llevas toda la mañana perdida en tus pensamientos y soltando suspiros a diestro y siniestro, por no hablar del humor de perros de estos últimos días.

-Es verdad Maka-chan

-¡Estará pensando en jirafas! ¿Quién no se tiraría el día pensando en jirafas? ¡Si son perfectas! ¿Verdad que si Maka-chan?

-Claro que sí Patty, las jirafas son perfectas y es justamente en lo que estoy pensando, en jirafas

-¡Jirafas! ¡Jirafas! Jejejejeje.

-Oye patty, creo haber oído que dos tíos del Shibusen iban a pegarse hoy en el parque ¿No quieres ir a verlos?

-¿Una pelea entre dos del Shibusen? ¡Eso no me lo pierdo! ¡Pelea pelea! ¡Mataros a golpes pedazo de capullos! Jejejeje. Adiós chicas.

Una vez la menor de las pistolas hubo salio por la puerta Liz soltó un suspiro y volvió a centrara su atención en Maka que, de nuevo, estaba mirando al vacío pensando en lo que fuera que estuviese pensando y no quería contarlas.

-Tsubaki ¿Me acompañas al baño? Maka ¿No te importa que te dejemos un momento no?

Maka cabeceó afirmativamente. Ambas estaban convencidas de que si la preguntaban cualquier estupidez que pudiese sacarla de quicio como _"¿Quieres a tu padre?, ¿La culpa del divorcio la tuvo tu madre?"_ O inclusive _"Te gusta Soul ¿verdad?"_ (cosa que, aunque ella negara, Liz sostenía que era cierto) Maka contestaría que sí, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-¿Que ocurre Liz-chan?

-Eso quisiera saber yo. Está más que claro que algo esta rondando la cabeza abarrotada de libros de nuestra amiga. La cuestión es ¿El qué? Tu la conoces desde hace más tiempo que yo, deberías saber como reacciona a distintos problemas.

-Bueno, pues... Si es algo que la molesta mucho, pero es más bien absurdo, sin verdadera importancia, golpea al culpable (generalmente Soul) y grita, en su cara, sola o a otra persona, lo que ocurre, minutos después se tranquiliza, ve que ha sido exagerada y decide hacer como si no hubiera pasad nada; eso si no ocurre algo parecido de nuevo, en cuyo caso se repite el ciclo.

-Entonces Soul no la ha hecho nada. Una posibilidad menos.

-Cuando tiene que ver con Kami o Spirit suele mostrarse cabreada, pero no la paga con nadie, solo le de vueltas unas cuantas veces y se le pasa solo; aunque, si es muy grave, suele ser Soul el que la escucha y la hace cambiar de tema para que se olvide y no le de importancia.

-Bien problemas familiares descartados.

-No puede ser nada académico, sino estaría encerrada en su cuarto dispuesta a machacar a Ox en el siguiente examen y no despegaría la cabeza de los libros.

-Bien ¿Eso nos deja con...

-Eso nos deja con nada. Si es un problema con ella misma no nos lo dirá. Además cuando tiene problemas de ese tipo no lo solemos notar porque Soul la hace enfadar constantemente así que es imposible acercarse a ella.

-Es verdad; se que es nuestro amigo y eso, pero en esos momentos alguien debería darle el premio al mayor idiota.- suspiró derrotada ante el panorama- Tal vez no la pase nada y solo esté un poco distraída. Todos en algún momento tiempo para nosotros.

-Si, deberíamos dejar esto para otro día, cuando estemos todas y más centradas.

Derrotadas, y tratando de no aparentarlo, salieron del baño y con una torpe excusa se despidieron de Maka, quien todavía vagando por su mundo, aceptó y se fue por su camino dejando atrás a sus dos amigas preocupadas por su bienestar.

Trataron de dejar de pensar en Maka y su comportamiento, pero nada parecía cuadrar, no era su familia, ni Soul, ni nada personal... Puede que si fuese algo personal pero si así fuese estaría despotricando contra el idiota de su arma y nadie la preguntaría por sus problemas, sino que tratarían de solucionar lo que su arma hubiese hecho. Lo que ellas no sabían era que Soul se percataba al instante de cuando la ocurría algo y, como nunca le contaba nada sobre sus problemas, actuaba por su cuenta para hacerla estallar y así acabase soltando todo.

Pero claro, esto era algo de lo que nadie, ni siquiera Maka, se enterarían nunca.

* * *

Maka empezó a andar hasta el apartamento, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba frente al portal. Se detuvo antes de entrara, meditando que hacer, ¿entraba o no? Si entraba era probable que se encontrase con Soul y eso la sacaría más de quicio, pero si no entraba no podría enfrentarle, también había que contar con la posibilidad de que no estuviese dentro.

Con un suspiro, ya decidida a entrar, rezando por dentro a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, se adentró en el bloque y comenzó a subir escaleras. No tardó mucho en empezar a oír ruidos. Ruidos provenientes de la planta de arriba, es decir, de su apartamento. Eran ruidos sordos contra el suelo y las paredes, incluso se oía el ruido de algunos muebles al ser golpeados y el de otros contra el suelo.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, haciendo frente al miedo de lo que pudiese estar pasando en su casa, subió corriendo el último tramo de las escaleras y sujetó con fuerza el picaporte dispuesta abrirlo mientras rezaba, nuevamente, para sus adentros. Giró la llave y abrió la puerta.

 _Que sea lo que Dios quiera_

Vale... No era lo que se esperaba. Su lista de posibles no era muy larga, pero era coherente (si nos movemos dentro de su vida cotidiana):

-Había alguien robando

-Blair, medio desnuda, estaría persiguiendo a Soul por el apartamento, quien estaría dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

-Black Star se había colado en su casa y estaba: o bien peleado con Kid, o haciendo el gilipollas como acostumbraba.

-Su padre estaba tratando de matar a Soul

-Se había colado un kishin.

Ciertamente nada de eso cuadraba con lo que su percepción de almas (a la que había ignorado por completo) y el razonamiento lógico mostraban como obvio. Pero de todas las cosas que pudo haber esperado (ya estuviesen en la lista, o no) nunca, **en la vida** , se habría imaginado lo que sus ojos contemplaban.

Cinco hombres, con una constitución similar a la de un armario empotrado, trajeados de negro y con gafas de sol sujetaban como les era posible, por manos, piernas y toda parte del cuerpo capaz de ser inmovilizada, a su arma que se revolvía desesperado como un pez atrapado en una red; un pez muy cabreado que gritaba contra la mordaza de su boca.

No fue hasta que consiguieron atarle de pies a cabeza (y dejarlo medio inconsciente, con lo que supuso era un somnífero) y se giraron con la clara intención de salir, que se encontraron con Maka, que tenía la boca abierta en una claro signo de confusión y los ojos desorbitados mirando la escena tan peculiar ante sus ojos.

...

Se formó un extraño silencio en el que no se escuchaba ni el aleteo de un mosquito. Los cinco gorilas y Maka se miraban alternativamente esperando a encontrar una manera coherente con la que reaccionar, ellos ante la intrusión de un elemento externo a su misión, y ella ante... no hace falta aclararlo, es bastante obvio.

Uno de ellos se removió, incomodo, ante el silencio tan tenso de la habitación, provocando con ello, que uno de los pies de Soul se moviera involuntariamente haciendo caer una silla. Fue el ruido lo que sacó a Maka del trance, que se paró a analizar y tratar de tranquilizarse.

-¿Puede alguien **por favor,** explicarme qué está pasando?

* * *

Cuando Soul despertó, o parte de sus sentidos lo hicieron, solo tenía tres cosas claras; una, que se encontraba peor de lo que se encontraba con una resaca de importante calibre (véase beber desde las doce hasta las cinco con Black Star); dos, que los últimos acontecimientos que lograba recordar eran una autentica pesadilla (y espera que así fuera); y tres, que no estaba solo, podía escuchar (todavía de fondo) varias voces masculinas y una femenina, sin lugar a dudas de su técnico.

Con un esfuerzo que consideró sobrehumano se incorporó en el sofá sobre el que estaba recostado y abrió los ojos con evidente molestia. Lo primero que vio fue a los cinco agentes enviados por su _oh tan adorada_ familia para arrastrarlo de vuelta. Acto seguido vio que todos estaban sentados, bueno sentados por decir algo, estaban apiñados en uno de los sofás. _Con la cantidad de espacia que hay y se arrejuntan así, hay que ser imbécil._ Fue al girar la cabeza cuando aquello cobró sentido.

En una de las butacas individuales, la más próxima al resto de sitios, se encontraba Maka cómodamente sentada mientras miraba por la ventana y acariciaba el lomo de una de sus enciclopedias con sumo cuidado, casi como si esta se tratase de un peludo y adorable gatito. Todo a su alrededor estaba limpio como una patena, y si mal no recordaba, todo estaba patas arriba debido a su forcejeo. No necesitó de muchas neuronas para atar cabos, le habían dejado KO y ella, al volver de donde quiera que estuviese, se los había encontrado y a base de Maka-chops los había puesto a ordenar todo.

Los pensamientos que empezaban a formarse en su mente eran algo contradictorios; estaba jodídamente orgulloso de su técnico y de tener las agalla suficientes para haber hecho eso... Pero, si ellos seguían aquí, y Maka también, y lo peor, **él** también, solo significaba problemas, muuuuchos problemas.

-Bueno- la voz de Maka hizo que sus captores se sobresaltasen y se encogiesen, todo lo que les era posible, en sus sitios, pero por el tono, Soul sabía perfectamente que no se estaba dirigiendo a ellos- Ya que por fin te has dignado a despertarte pedazo de vago, ¿tendrías el placer de explicarme que mierda pasaba cuando he llegado?

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específica?

-Estos cinco gallinas estaban jugando contigo a pescar en la cocina.

-Ya... Bueno... Esto...¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo guapa que estás por las tardes Maka?

-Sabes que eso funciona conmigo. Mira Soul hay dos opciones, me lo cuentas, o me lo cuentan; y créeme llevo buscando escusas para incrustarte el Larousse durante toda la semana, no quieres darme motivos para ello ¿verdad?

¿El peor maka-chop de su vida, o toda la verdad saliendo a la luz? _Lo siento mis queridas neuronas, os echaré de menos._

Pero tuvo que llegar el cobarde gilipollas de turno que jode los planes a interferir en su decisión.

-¿Puedo explicarlo?- uno de los sardina en lata se atrevió a hablar ganándose una mirada de terror y odio de Soul, una interesada de Maka y una de pánico de sus compañeros.

-Adelante, te escucho con atención.

-Verá. Nosotros hemos sido enviados a por Soul por orden de su padre, el señor William Evans, para que asista a la celebración del 21 de junio en Londres. Siendo un día tan importante, El día europeo de la música, es de suma importancia que todas las familias musicales importantes de Europa asistan, y por ello, Soul debe volver a Londres para actuar junto a su hermano, Wess Evans. Se le envió una carta avisándole de la celebración, y su hermano le llamó recientemente al ver que no respondía; como todos imaginábamos se negó a volver y por esos motivo se nos dio la orden de doblegarlo y llevarlo de vuelta.

-...Haber si me aclaro. Dentro de dos días es 21 de junio, el día europeo de la música, así que Soul, como integrante de la familia Evans, debe regresar a Londres para tocar el piano con su hermano en un importante acto social. El se ha negado a ir, y vosotros venís a dejarlo medio muerto y llevarlo a la fuerza.

-Así es.

-Entiendo ¿Y no sería más fácil dejarle en paz? Si no quiere asistir no hay porque obligarlo, seguro que su hermano se las sabe arreglar.

-Comprendo que, por el entorno en el que se mueve, no entienda la importancia de los actos sociales como este en el entorno social de la familia Evans. Para la alta clase, las presentaciones en sociedad y la continuidad de las tradiciones son de suma importancia, y ya que Soul ha renegado, gracias a su sangre de arma, de esas obligaciones y de su hogar en Londres, lo mínimo que puede hacer es evitar dejar, más aún, a su familia en ridículo.

Soul estaba asustado no, acojonado tampoco, lo siguiente. Al principio pensaba que Maka se sorprendería y probablemente empezaría a gritarle, completamente furiosa por haberla mentido respecto a su pasado (tampoco le había hablado mucho de él, pero todo era mentira). Pero no; no solo no le había dirigido la mirada, sino que no se había sobresaltado, ni siquiera había dejado mostrar un ápice de sorpresa. Y después no había respondido como lo haría normalmente al insulto que acababa de propinarle el cerebro enlatado. Bueno si Maka no le hacía nada, ya lo hacía él. **Nadie** insultaba a su técnico, y menos de esa manera. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera hacer amago de levantarse Maka intervino por él.

-En ese caso, tendremos que ir.

-¿Cómo que tendréis? Es Soul el que debe ir.

-Ya, pero verá.- en ese momento Soul supo que el enlatado era victima seguro- En mi entorno de baja clase de Death city hay cuatro cosas llamadas: brujas, kishins, vibraciones antidemoniacas, y sangre negra. Yo tengo de lo tercero y Soul de lo último, así que si le dejo solo al otro lado del charco esa sangre negra, que en su mundo solo es fantasía, actuará en él volviéndolo loco y arruinando su importante y musical acto social. O vamos los dos, o no vamos ninguno.

-Estoy convencido que que Soul puede sobrevivir unos días sin... sus vibraciones... Es un acto privado al que no está invitada. Estoy bajo las ordenes de la familia Evans y estas son llevarlo devuelta y una niña no va ha impedirlo.

-Bueno pues esta niña de dieciséis años es técnico de guadaña bajo las ordenes del Shibusen. Como tal, soy yo la que decide en estas situaciones que es lo que debe hacer el arma, y en mi derecho le impido rotundamente que abandone la ciudad. Y Soul como arma tiene el deber de protegerme en caso de peligro; si algo me pasase mientras él está fuera se martirizaría de por vida y eso es algo que no voy a permitir. Ya habéis visto de lo que soy capaz con una enciclopedia, no os convendría saber de lo que soy capaz con una guadaña. O los dos, o ninguno.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la habitación, Soul miraba fascinado como Maka se había puesto de pie enfrente suya, como si así pudiese evitar que se lo llevaran, y le hacía frente a un hombre que la sacaba dos cabezas y media. Mientras tanto el resto de los guardias miraban indecisos la escena; era mejor llevarse a ambos si con eso conseguían realizar el trabajo no había impedimento, pero claro Henry era un testarudo de primera y no dejaría que nada se descolocase del plan original y esa chica no entraba en ellos.

-Soul.- Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro al escuchar la voz firme de Maka llamándolo como cuando hacía en la batalla. Al instante se encontraba entre las manos de su compañera cara a filo con su contrincante.

-Está bien. El avión partirá mañana por la tarde, no os retrasé ámonos chicos.

Una vez que los cinco salieron por la puerta Soul regresó a su forma humana, y se giró para encarar la bronca de su técnico vio como esta se dirigía al pasillo.

-¿A dónde vas?

Maka se detuvo y le miró como si fuera idiota.

-Pues a preparar la maleta, y te aconsejaría que hicieses lo mismo, aunque supongo que tu ya tendrás de todo en Londres.

Cuando escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba Soul se dejó caer en el sofá y empezó a revolverse el pelo con frustración. No sabía que le había dolido más, si la indiferencia de los actos de Maka frente el tema, o la clara decepción y tristeza que vio en sus ojos al pronunciar esa última frase, más específicamente al pronunciar la palabra _Londres._

* * *

La luz de la lampara de su mesilla empezaba a hacerla daño en los ojos, había barajado la posibilidad de encender la del cuarto, peor eso despertaría a Blair que empezaría a hacer ruido y con ello Soul acabaría despierto, la vería y la mandaría a dormir, incluso si ello conllevaba dormir encadenada a la cama, y esto era muy importante.

Pasó la página de uno de los tantos libros con evidente sueño y aburrimiento. Esto podría ser importante, peor la música no era una de sus asignaturas preferidas, no es que no le gustase, simplemente se limitaba a disfrutarla, estudiarla y analizarla era, a sus ojos, un auténtico suplicio.

Era buena estudiante, podía retener en su memoria grades cantidades de información; y era por eso que en su mente no hacían más que rondar compositores y obras, compositores y obras, compositores y obras...

 **Vivaldi** _Andromeda liberata, Regina Coelli, Las cuatro estaciones..._ **Monteverdi** _Arianna, Orfeo..._ , **Haendel** _Música para los reales fuegos de artificio, música acuática..._ **Bach** _Misa en Si menor, El clave bien temerado..._ , **Beethoven** _La novena sinfonía, Claro de Luna, La heróica..._ , **Mozart** _La flauta mágica, Requiem en re menor, las bodas de Fígaro..._

Y más... **Muchos** más.

No podía dejar a Soul en ridículo; bueno, por lo menos debería tener algo de idea si iba a estar rodeada de músicos... Y así, entre música clásica y sus compositores, se fue quedando dormida, aliviada ,en parte, por saber finalmente que era lo que le ocurría a Soul.

* * *

Maka no había sacado el tema de la verdadera y secreta vida de Soul en ningún momento del viaje; tampoco al llegar a la mansión Evans, tampoco al conocer a su estirada familia que no hizo más que criticarla y tampoco al ser alojada.

¿Estaba dolida? Indudablemente. La había mentido, no solo a ella, sino a todos ¿por qué? ¿qué razón había para ello? Por más que lo intentaba no lograba comprenderlo, ella había sido completamente sincera respecto a ese tema, peor el se había limitado a lanzar evasivas y mentirla. ¿Acaso su resonancia no se basaba en la confianza mutua?

Pero no diría nada, no hasta que el decidiese encararla. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama hasta la maleta. Empezó a sacar las pocas pertenencias que se había traído consigo; una par de camisetas y unas faldas, un neceser de aseo, lo normal; pero sus ojos se detuvieron al ver la lectura que había traído para la vuelta (por que obviamente el de ida ya se lo había terminado), como en trance, perdida en los recuerdos de dos meses atrás, lo cogió entre sus manos.

 **Flashback**

 _La alarma de su móvil, que no la de su despertador, empezó a sonar con fuerza. Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida, bueno puede que no el mas feliz, pero si uno de los más importantes. Hoy era, ni más ni menos, 23 de Abril. Hoy tendría a su disposición el mayor descuento en libros, y eso significaba hacer que las estanterías de su cuarto rebosasen con sus adquisiciones._

 _Y hablando de adquisiciones. Se enderezó como un resorte y saltó hacia la estantería de su cuarto hasta alcanzar su nuevo y maravilloso ejemplar de Sueños de Hierro y acero. Se quedó absorta mirando el regalo tan preciado que su arma la había hecho sin saberlo. Y sin que se dieran cuenta la puerta de su habitación se abrió._

 _-Oye Maka podrías apagar la maldita alarma, hay gente que quiere seguir durmiendo, no se como.._

 _Soul no puedo terminar la frase antes de que los brazos de Maka rodeasen sus cuello abrazándole con tanta fuerza que se tambaleó un par de pasos hacia atrás._

 _-Oye Maka.._

 _-Gracias. Gracias gracias gracias gracias._

 _Soul observó lo que minutos antes su técnico tenía entre las manos y comprendió el porque de su comportamiento._

 _-Bueno, era lo menos que podía hacer, tiré el tuyo por la ventana, aunque supongo que no querrás que te recuerde eso precisamente._

 _Cuando Maka se separó de su cuerpo la felicidad de sus ojos radiantes le golpeó de lleno._

 _-No no es eso...- se pasó la smanos por el desordenado pelo con evidente nerviosismo- No es solo el libro, es que... no sé como decírtelo..._

 _-Pues entonces no me lo digas, con que me hayas perdonado sin golpearme es suficiente para mi. Disfruta de tu día ratona come libros._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Ella le había contado la historia de su familia, el divorcio de sus padres, parte de su niñez.. pero nunca había entrado en temas personales de sus sentimientos más allá de lo obvio con respecto a esas había sido sido del todo sincera con él, nunca le contaba que la ocurría. Tal vez Soul la había mentido respecto a su pasado, pero ella tampoco estaba del todo limpia. Vale, lo suyo era una estupidez en comparación con lo de él, pero bueno, ella nunca le perdonaba nada de lo que hacía mal, aún así cuando había arriesgado su vida para salvarla y, en ocasiones, la había puesto por encima de sus estúpidos ideales de lo que era o no era _cool_ como aquella vez en que entró en una librería y compró un libro a plena luz del día para recompensarla. Ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho de comparar la hora con Europa cobraba sentido, era un pensamiento absurdo respecto al resto, pero no pudo evitar que pasara por su mente.

-Señorita... _esto.._ Albarn ¿Puedo pasar? Es hora de prepararse para el evento.

* * *

Ahora comprendía a Soul cuando se apartaba de todos en las fiestas del Shibusen ; la gente de la _alta sociedad_ eran putas víboras, era mejor mantenerse apartado (además de que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando).

-Bien demos paso a Wess Evans, que representará una pieza de _Los seis conciertos para violín_ de Paganini.

Los aplausos llenaron la sala, y tan rápido como empezaron, acabaron para dar paso a una melodía de violín que era aburrida y sin emoción, claro eso solo para ella, todos murmuraban maravillados. Ya hasta el moño de escuchar música clásica que parecía la misma salió de la sala sin ser vista hasta el pasillo.

-...

Se escuchaban voces en el pasillo enzarzadas en una discusión, habría pasado de largo si su percepción de almas no hubiese sido golpeada con la furia que emanaba del alma de Soul.

-Me niego a tocar el piano delante de esos snobs

-Es mejor ser un snob como tu dices que una persona sin recursos y falta de cultura como esa chica con la que tanto insistes en estar.

-¿Acaso no nos has humillado ya lo suficiente Soul? Solo tienes que tocar el piano.

-Todos sabéis que yo no sirvo para eso, todos lo aquí presentes ya han declarado aborrecer mi música, para que la familia Evans se enorgullezca ya está Wes, no me necesitáis ne absoluto; si toco os haré pasar más vergüenza " _Oh mirar al pobre Wess, teniendo que adaptarse a la horrible música de su hermano"_ O " _Que desgracia para la familia Evans tener en su sangre a un chico tan negado para tocar"_ Estoy harto de todos ellos, y de vosotros también, si me fui y no he querido volver ni ponerme en contacto con vosotros será por algo.

-Soul no hagas esto más difícil; toca y te podrás ir de nuevo, peor no puedes dejar a la familia en esta situación tan comprometedora ¿no has montado ya los suficientes espectáculos cuando eras pequeño?

-Soul si no tocas, enviaremos de vuelta a esa chica y no volverás a verla, ni a ella ni nada fuera de esta casa.

Antes de poder seguir escuchando Maka salió corriendo por el pasillo de vuelta al salón de la mansión Evans donde estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta. Pero en vez de dirigirse al centro de la sala se dirigió a la parte trasera, aalí se encontraba la mujer que dirigía el transcurso de la fiesta.

-Disculpe.

-¿Si querida?

-Verá, ahora justo cuando termine Wes Evans debería tocar su hermano Soul, una interpretación de piano; pero... Bueno no debería decir esto, aunque sino se que no lo entenderán.- Suspiró cansadamente, como si lo que fuese a contar fuese un alto secreto- Hace unos días, Soul se dislocó un hombro y, bueno, como comprenderá no puede tocar el piano.

Mentir... Odiaba mentir. _Es por Soul. Es por Soul, has oído lo que pasará si no toca. El ha hecho un montón de cosas por ti, haz esto tu por él. Vamos Maka, tu puedes respira y usa tu ingenio. Es por él, es por él._

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Eso es terrible. Pero... No le he visto con ningún vendaje o algo parecido.

-Ya sabe, hombres... Siempre queriendo hacerse los fuertes ante todos; como comprenderá es algo receloso respecto a ese tema, y la familia Evans me ha enviado a mi desde Japón para sustituir su actuación.

-No estaba segura de si la habían informado respecto al tema. Como ha sido un día bastante complicado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno ha habido una pequeña discusión, él no quería hacerlo público, pero tampoco dejar mal a la famlia y quería tocar, han tenido que convencerlo para que no lo hiciese.

-Entiendo. En ese caso, los músicos de fondo tampoco están informados, debería hablar con ellos antes de que Wes acabe.

-Muchísimas gracias por comprenderlo.- _Solo espero que el resto se o trague y no haya altercados que lo arruinen._

-Espere. ¿A quién debo presentar entonces?

-A Maka Albarn

-Mmm no se me hace conocido.

-No soy muy conocida, pero confíe en el criterio de los Evans.

Eso último pareció calamar a la mujer, que asintió y empezó a tachar en su libreta y a apuntar frenética los cambios en el discurso de entrada.

Bien, no tenía ni la más remota idea de tocar un instrumento, ni la menor idea de música, pero iba a dar lo mejor de si.

-Un aplauso para Wes Evans- Un aplauso era utilizar un eufemismo, si eso hubiese sido un concierto de Rock habrían echado la mansión abajo- Bien, Tengo una noticia que anunciarles, Soul Evans ha sufrido recientemente un ligero accidente y se ha dislocado un hombro- Las exclamaciones ahogadas del publico eran tan falsas que Maka deseó poder patearlos a todos, Soul no les importaba una mierda y ella lo sabía- Como consecuencia no podrá tocar el piano, y en su lugar, la familia Evans ha traído a una invitada para ocupar su lugar y poder continuar con la velada. En unos instantes estará con nosotros.

* * *

Soul se había vuelto a negar; no importaba cuanto le amenazasen con no dejarle volver al Shibusen, principalmente era un arma registrada, por lo que Shinigami mandaría a alguien a buscarle, y por supuesto, ni Maka ni ninguno de sus amigos se quedaría de brazos cruzados; Black Star era capaz de destrozar cada ladrillo de la mansión _cárcel_ Evans.

Como sus amenazas no habían resultado le estaban arrastrando por el pasillo hasta el salón. Ni los años ni la distancia podrían cambiar el razonamiento de su padre _Si no vas por tu propio pie te arrastro yo con los míos._

Nada más entrar su madre por la puerta un grupo de mujeres se le acercaron con la "preocupación" pintada (casi de manera literal) en el rostro. Todas llevaban la mano en el pecho como si les estuviese dando un ataque al corazón.

-Nos hemos enterado de la desgracia. Soul no debería avergonzarse de ello, es completamente comprensible

-Menos mal que habéis conseguido una sustituta a tiempo.

Su madre estaba confusa, pero seguramente no más de lo que estaban él o su padre. Pero si algo tenía Samantha Evans era, sin duda, unos reflejos para adaptarse a las conversaciones y disimular casi innatos.

-Lo se querida, sino hubiese sido algo terrible.

-y esa chica es brillante, es como un solo de aire fresco en esta celebración.

-Cierto, a nadie se nos hubiese ocurrido hacer eso. He oído rumores de su actuación y parece muy prometedora.

-Pero, adentrémonos, no queremos perdernos su actuación; aunque ya nos habremos perdido la presentación.

-Si querida, vayamos a ver a la sustituta que has encontrado para nuestro hijo.

Su madre se acercó a ellos y se puso a la altura de su hijo.

 _-¿Se puede saber que has hecho Soul?_

 _-Cómo si yo lo supiera, tengo la misma idea de lo que está pasando que vosotros; es decir, ninguna._

 _-Pues más te vale que no ocurra nada porque, como padre tuyo que soy, te prometo que no vuelves a ver la luz del día hasta que interpretes todas y cada una de las canciones de piano que hay en este mundo._

¿Qué había esperado encontrarse? Tal vez a Wes subido al escenario, o incluso a uno de los antiguos alumnos de este, pero no a Maka.

Estaba en medio de la tarima, que hacía de escenario, enfrente del micrófonocon los ojos cerrados, concentrada en la melodía que empezaba a sonar. No la había visto hasta ahora, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de prepararse ante el sencillo vestido verde que llevava puesto y el semi recogido del pelo que tenía la spuntas onduladas enmarcando su rostro.

Pero ni esa visión de su técnico logró sorprenderlo más de lo que se sorprendió cuando empezó a cantar. A diferencia de con otras actuaciones, la gente empezó a bailar al son de la música y su voz.

 _ **Quand Il me prend dans ses bras**_

 _ **Il me parle tout bas**_

 _ **Je vois la vie en rose**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Il me dit des mots d' amour**_

 _ **Des mots de tout les jours**_

 _ **Et ça me fait quelque chose**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Il est entré dans mon couer**_

 _ **Une part de bonheur**_

 _ **don't je connais la cause**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **C'est lui por moi**_

 _ **moi pour lui dans la vie**_

 _ **il me l'a dit, l'a juré**_

 _ **por la vie**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Et des que je l'aperçois**_

 _ **alors je sense en moi**_

 _ **mon coeur qui bat**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **la la la la la la la**_

 _ **la la la la la**_

 _ **la vie en rose.**_

Una vez la canción hubo finalizado, todos se detuvieron y se giraron para aplaudir a Maka, quien se limitó a hacer una ligera inclinación de cabeza, como todos os artistas anteriores habían hecho, y cuando se incorporó sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Soul que la miraban incrédulos, a lo que sonrió sintiendo como su ego se acrecentaba por momentos.

Los murmullos de asombro de la gente a su alrededor sonaban en un segundo plano en lo oídos de Soul que seguía perdido entre el recuerdo de la voz de Maka.

-Ha sido una interpretación magnifica

-Ciertamente, a demás de novedoso; desde los seis años que inició la celebración de este evento, a nadie se le había ocurrido interpretar a alguien más actual y alejarse de la música clásica, sin llegar a ser extravagante, que hay gente que lo confunde

-¿Y esa chica es japonesa? Por que no se ha notado a penas el acento.

-Una interpretación de Edith Piaf maravillosa.

* * *

Entre elogios a los que trató de contestar lo más escuetamente posible logró alcanzar a su arma, que la esperaba en uno de los balcones.

-Bueno Maka, enhorabuena, te has convertido en una de las predilectas de la sociedad londinense y parte de la europea

-No e des coba tu también, no te pega nada

-¿Prefieres que diga "felicidades pecho plano, has conseguido doblegar a los snobs de Europa con tus desafines"'

-¡No pedazo de gilipollas! Preferiría que me diese las gracias por salvarte el culo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que me lo has salvado?

-...Escuché parte de la conversación en el pasillo...¡No era mi intención escuchar! Solo ha sido una casualidad; y bueno, se que no te gusta tocar el piano y con lo cabezota e idiota que eres seguro que te seguirías negando, incluso si eso te apartaba de mi, y del shibusen; así que, bueno decidí actuar por mi cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber cómo te las has ingeniad para hacerlo?

-Fué bastante fácil la verdad, solo tuve que mentir u poquito.-Soul la miró con expectación, instándola a continuar- Me acerqué a la chica esa de la libreta y la dije que te habías dislocado un hombro, pero que no habías querido renunciara tocar y no querías decirlo a nadie, y que tu familia me había traído para sustituirte. Eso es todo.

-¿Maka Albar mintiendo? Y no solo a una persona o dos sino que a decenas de personas? ¡Es el apocalipsis!

-Makaaaaaaaa...¡CHOP! ¡La próxima vez que tengas un problema ten por seguro que no pienso mover ni un solo dedo para ayudarte! ¡Desagradecido!-Dio media vuelta con la intención de largarse de allí, pero Soul la retuvo por el brazo y la atrajo a sus brazos- ¡¿Qué quires?!

-Baila conmigo.

-...¿Qué?

-Que bailes conmigo. ¿No me niego siempre en las fiestas del Shibusen? Bueno pues este es mi agradecimiento por salvarme el culo. Es más- la alzó por la cintura y la sentó en el borde del balcón- para evitar quedarme cojo de por vida vamos a hacer una cosa ¿te parece?

Empezó a desabrochar los zapatos y los dejó caer al suelo;la puso en sus pies y pasó uno de sus brazos para sujetarla por la cadera y evitar que sus pies sostuvieran todo su peso mientras Maka pasaba los brazos por su cuello. Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música como si en realidad estuviese bailando con ella, y no solo prácticamente.

-Todavía no me has preguntado nada sobre... Sobre los Evans

-Si te soy sincera, me moría por gritarte, destrozarte las neuronas y luego preguntar. Peor estaba esperando a que fuese tu el que me lo contase, aunque si insistes ¿Por qué me mentiste? Bueno, nos mentiste.

-Odio esto, quería escapar de aquí y al descubrir que era un arma encontré una oportunidad para hacerlo; para empezar de cero en otro lugar, donde no tuviese que tocar el piano. Si, ya sé que nos conocimos porque estaba tocando el piano, pero me refiero a no querer tocarlo por obligación, y encima solo para que digan que eres pésimo y todos se asusten. No me pongas esa cara, ya hemos acordado que eres rara.

-Tienes suerte de que no pueda pisarte ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Bueno mejor no me contestes.

-¿Quieres seguir de una vez?

-Ya va. Si no quieres que pare no me interrumpas. Evadí todo el tema de mi familia porque simplemente no quería recordarlos. Aunque siempre quedarán restos Evans en mi; la educación que recibí, tanto en etiqueta como en materia escolar, el amor por la música, el comportamiento en sociedad con sus dichosos bailes...

-En ese caso puedes parar si quieres. Lo entiendo.

-¿En serio lo entiendes?

-No no lo entiendo. Es decir, entiendo que quisiese olvidar a tu familia, pero no entiendo porque al cabo del tiempo no me lo has contado. ¡Te habrías ahorrado el preocuparme estas últimas semanas! ¡Podrías haberte ahorrado mi insistencia en que tocases el piano o en que bailases conmigo! ¡Aunque no entienda por qué debes dejarte influenciar por lo que esa gente a la que le importas lo mismo que una piedra en su zapato! ¡Si te gusta tocar el piano no tendrías que dejar de hacerlo solo porque unos superficiales digan que no sabes tocar! ¿Es que acaso.. su opinión es más importante que la de tus amigos? Vaya pregunta más absurda, claro que es más importante la opinión de un grupo de músicos que la de unos ignorantes.

-...Es precisamente porque vuestra opinión me importa por lo que no quería tocar. Aunque tu no te habías asustado ante mi interpretación (es más, te gustó) eso no garantizaba que el resto no lo hiciera, y si lo hacían no solo se alejarían de mi, sino de ti también. Claro que eso era al principio, cuando todavía tenía demasiado marcado lo de ser la oveja negra de la familia Evans; y cuando me decidí a tocar me infecté de sangre negra y cada vez que tocaba era porque hacía uso de ella, y desde que perdí el control no he vuelto a intentarlo.

-¿No has vuelto a tocar por qué, por mi culpa...

-Ni se te ocurra seguir por ahí ¿Me oyes Maka? Ya hemos hablado de eso, pero sigues sin entender que no fue culpa tuya; no es porque no fueses lo suficientemente fuerte, yo tomé la decisión de salvarte, y la tomaré siempre. Cuando termine de controlarlo del todo seguramente vuelva a tocar, solo es cuestión de tiempo.-Maka seguía ne silencio; no importaba cuantas veces le dijese que no fue culpa suya, ella seguía martirizándose por ello.- Nunca te he dicho esto, peor ya que es el día de las confesiones... A demás espero que te haga sentir mejor respecto al tema. En el fondo, me alegra.

-¿El qué? ¿Tener sangre negra?

-Si; antes de que empieces a gritarme e insultarme como una loca deja que te diga el porque. Me alegra tener sangre negra porque me permite estar a tu lado.

-...¿Qué?

-¿Voy a tener que repetirte todo esta noche? Tener sangre negra me deja tranquilo porque me permite permanecer contigo. El Shibusen no quiere arriesgarse a cambiarte por otro técnico con vibraciones por miedo a que no sincronicemos. Aunque después de que Shinigami-sama estableciese que los lazos entre técnicos y armas serían permanente eso ya no debería preocuparme, me deja bastante tranquilo; todo lo tranquilo que te puede dejar tener sangre negra en el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué siempre que creo haberte devuelto el favor me sales con algo que me deja de nuevo por los suelos?

-¿Maka?- sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas- ¿Estas bien? Oye que no es para tanto solo...

-¡No! Cre-creí que con esto ya había saldado la deuda que tenía por lo del libro , pero vienes y me sueltas eso. Estoy harta de deberte cosas Soul.

-Y yo estpy harto dde que pienses que me debes algo, no solo te has parado frente un escenario mintiendo, sino que te has pasado 48 horas casi sin dormir para aprenderte los conceptos básicos de la música y los compositores más famosos y sus obras, todo eso por mi. Así que si no te importa (y si te importa también) voy a romper el momento para decirte la razón por la que no me debes nada. He grabado tu actuación y pienso enseñársela a todos.

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! ¡Yo te mato!

-Jajajaja, vale vale, te doy una oportunidad de salvarte. Si aciertas el compositor y el titulo de esta canción no lo enseñaré.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso Soul, por favor.

-Nombres Maka, nombres.

-Te odio- y se aseguró de fulminarlo con la mirada nada más ver como su formaba una media sonrisa- ¿Puede ser...? ... No tengo las más remota idea. Tu ganas ¿quien es?

-Ni zorra. Solo sé que es blues

-¡¿Que?! ¡Serás tramposo!- Antes de poder darle un golpe Soul se transformó en un arma y volvió a su forma normal a varios metros de ella.

-Las reglas son las reglas Maka.

-¡Ahora si que te mato!

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Maka saltó por el balcón y empezó a perseguir a su arma que no dejaba de reírse. No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo por el jardín trasero de los Evans, pero si supo que había perdido la pista de su arma. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar aliento y empezó a andar, pensando que hacer. ¿Utilizaba la percepción de almas? No es como si eso fuera a matarla, pero correr sin sentido en busca de Soul sí.

No pasaron ni dos segundo cuando sintió su alma justo detrás de ella, nada más giararse sus brazos la rodearon y la levantaron por la cintura obligándola a rodar su cadera.

-Te tengo Albarn

-Se supone que era yo la que tenía que alcanzarte.

-Si, pero era más divertido hacerte creer eso. Ya que crees que mi anterior apuesta ha sido ilegal te propongo otra cosa para evitar que difunda el vídeo. dijiste cualquier cosa menos eso, así que tomaré tu palabra

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- esa era una pregunta bastante absurda teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba usando la percepción de almas y podía "ver" perfectamente las intenciones de Soul.

-Ya lo sabes ¿no es así?

No hizo falta más respuesta que inclinarse sobre él y empezar a mover los labios sobre los suyos. los brazos de Soul la rodearon con más fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras dibujaba círculos en el bajo de su espalda mandando escalofríos por su columna que se extendían hacia el resto de su cuerpo; escalofríos que no tardaron en llegar a él cuando cuando Maka hundió los dedos en su pelo profundizando el beso y arañó su espalda con las uñas de la otra mano. Se estaba tan bien de esa manera que nunca se habría separado de ella, pero para Maka parecía más importante respirar.

-¿Vas ha enseñarles el video de todos modos verdad?

-Como me conoces Maka.

No la dio tiempo a responder, Soul había sido más rápido y la estaba besando de nuevo. Había hecho lo imposible por él; mentir, tratar de aprenderse toda la cultura musical en una noche y un día, y salir a un escenario. No necesitaba nada de eso; tan solo le bastaba permanecer a su lado para darse por pagado ante todo lo que él hacía por ella. Pero sabía que para Maka nunca lo sería; seguirían como absolutos imbéciles tratando de compensar al otro por todo los que se hacían mutuamente, y nunca sería suficiente para devlver a la otra persona. Ya lo he dicho, como completos imbéciles.

Maka no entendía de música, por mucho que lo intentase era algo que escapaba a su comprensión, al igual que el arte o la lírica; pero no podía negar (ni siquiera dudar sobre ello) que la melodía que sonaba en ese momento de sincronía entre sus almas era hermosa.

* * *

Hola peolple ¿cómo estamos? yooo... pues me siento algo como así " _I belive i can fly"_ because de summer is here. n.n

Para seros sinceros la idea de este fic lleva presente desde algo así como el 24 de abril. _¿Y por qué no lo has subido antes Kate?_ Puuueeeees, porque no estaba terminado; he cambiado de argumento como 50 veces y la inspiración me vino justo el día antes de tener que publicarlo, es decir, ayer. ¿Por qué ayer? Pues muy simple, porque era el único día que estuviese dedicado a la música que he encontrado, y que el fic con el que tiene relación, E _l día de Maka_ es en una fecha simbólica este también tenía que tener una.

Solo un par de detalles

 **1-** siento no haberlo tenido listo para el día, no creí que superase las 2,000 palabras, y va en serio, creo que es (no lo creo, por el momento lo es) el one-shot, incluso cap más largo que he escrito (mi cerebro va ha explotar XoX).

 **2-** Para los que lean el fic **Debajo de la talla M** solo digo que el quinto cap está en proceso de corrección y adaptación la cap anterior. no creo que me lleve más de una semana acabarlo (y espero... -.-")

 **3-** Aquí os dejo los enlaces del vestido y la canción:

vestido: . /_jfQtmWpN28o/TBMI59nXPyI/AAAAAAAACHE/XgNvAaoOS7k/s400/vestidos+verdes+cortos+sin+

canción: .es/lavoz/la_voz_edicion_3/artitas/robin/Robin-voz-hizo-enloquecer-Malu_0_ #

 **4-** Como bien pone en la descripción este fic está dedicado a **Bell Star:**

 _Ejem ejem: querida Bell, fuiste tú la que me pidió (casi exigió) una continuación de El día de Maka, y como tal te di la tabarra hasta la saciedad, mientras daba vueltas pensando si hacer esto o lo otro. Así que ya que lo has pedido y dije que lo traería ¿que mejor que dedicártelo? No se si es lo que esperabas o no... pero yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado, creo que ha sido el fic donde más me he explayado con los diálogos n.n" Espero que te guste. ¡Y feliz verano!_

Bueno gracias por leer, gracias a todos los que me dejéis un comentario, a los que le deis a **like** o **follow** y a los lectores ninjas que solo leen. Muuuuuchos kisses a todos ¡Muuuuack!

 _Disfrutando con: Elements- Lindsey Stirling_

 _(en realidad escribiendo esto me he escuchado casi toda su discografía, pero esta es la que más he escuchado n.n)_


End file.
